


Where Are We Going From Here

by Shade_Penn1



Series: As I Am [6]
Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: Allie is back home, and Marco has a plan to help.





	Where Are We Going From Here

Getting off the ship, Allie had a lot of time to think as she’d stayed huddled up in a room while she heard the sounds of other people having fun and interacting. It was no small relief when she was able to run on her own two feet, as she’d felt seasick, if that was even still possible in her state. The base of her thoughts were about her family and her friends; as much as it pained her, she needed some closure, as her talk with Jack had brought up some dilemmas about her future. 

She didn’t want her family to think she’d just disappeared, and she doubted that Marco would have told anyone about seeing her as they’d either think he was crazy, or grow too hopeful. She retraced her steps from the harbor to her home, hoping she could go a little while without food as she remembered it had taken her days to run all the way to here in the first place before her little detour toward the North Pole. 

Plus, now she had even more motivation to run after finding out about how even now someone wanted her dead. 

Was the prophecy still valid despite the fact she was only dead for a moment? Pitch was still treating it like it was, and so had Santa, so Allie decided it was safer to think the same and keep running than to let her guard down and only then find out if it was possible to still kill her. 

When Allie reached the town, she avoided her house at all costs, as the feel of her parents ignoring her was still too fresh in her mind. Instead she decided to go to the one person who _could_ still see her, to find out what had happened when she was gone, and what she’d need to do for closure.

How could she get her friends to believe in her?

Marco had been the only one able to see her here, and her parents had made no secret of their disappointment when it turned out Will hadn’t been Arthur. Allie would worry about that later, but right now she needed to find out what had gone on during her absence. 

Running across town toward the location of Marco’s and Will’s house, Allie found a rock and threw it against a window, hoping it was Marco’s room. She involuntarily held her breath, and the sensation of not breathing was a horrifying new experience that she couldn’t think about as she saw Will look out of his window, sleepy eyes looking right through her.

Allie wanted to pretend that he could see her, but he shook his head, muttered something about birds and closed the window.

The blonde breathed, sucking in air and tried to calm her non-beating heart. She shakily made her way to the other side to look for another window, and tossed another rock at it. She reached into her pocket and felt the snowflake, but even if Jack hated her, she couldn’t toss _this_ at a window. He was the only one around her age, and it just made her nervous about his situation.

“Allie?”

The girl looked up, catching sight of Marco and sighed with relief. “Can you let me in? We need to talk.”

Marco nodded and Allie went to wait by the front door. “I didn’t expect you to be back…so soon.” Marco said stiltedly when he opened the door.

“I didn’t either.” Allie replied honestly as she walked in. “I needed closure here; over in Britain, I had to face some facts about what I am now.”

“Such as?” Marco asked, and gestured toward the living room. 

Allie nodded and took a seat on the couch, while he sat in a chair across her. “I discovered the reason I’m ignored so much is that I need _belief_ to be seen.” she said and Marco’s eyes widened, but there was recognition as well. “Yeah, that’s why you could see me and stuff.” She said and took a breath to calm herself. “I also found out two people in Britain could see me too-”

“Isn’t that good though?” Marco questioned, and Allie held up a hand.

“I guess, but this wasn’t like with you; it hit me so hard that what they believed in was _actually_ Arthur, and their confusion about me proved that it wouldn’t be _me_ they’d think of.” Allie explained. “You said you believed in me, Marco.”

“Always.” He replied.

“Well, other people won’t, not really.” Allie said. “And that’s to say nothing of the fact I’m dead now-”

“ _What_?” Marco asked startled. “How does this even work?”

“I’m getting to that.” Allie replied, and nerves made her feel a tad snappish. She frowned contritely. “I’m sorry; it’s been a very eye-opening absence.” She said and continued on. “Anyway, I took a detour north, because I thought that if I was real, and that thing which killed me was real, then maybe something _else_ was too.”

Marco stared at her, his expression incredulous. “Are you telling me that there really is a Santa Claus?”

Allie smiled fondly at him. “Yes, Marco, there really is a Santa Claus.”

Marco rolled his eyes at the reference. “Anything else? Did you find anything else out?”

“Yeah, I found out that I can’t age anymore.” Allie replied. “I mean, I’m kinda dead, but at the same time I’m not; it’s just really hard to explain, and the moon really didn’t go into specifics-”

“Moon?”

“Man in the Moon.” 

“Of course.” Marco said faintly, looking like he was still trying to digest all the information. 

Allie didn’t want to spring this all on him so suddenly, but it’d been an entire week since she’d spoken with another person. “I found out because of another spirit who has, like, ice powers or something, was in Britain at the same time I was. He told me he was three-hundred-years-old, and he barely looked any older than I am.” She explained and slumped her shoulders. “This means that even if Will could see me, if he believed in me, then it wouldn’t work because I’d never get any older, and he would. It just wouldn’t be fair, to either of us.”

“Why don’t we let him decide?” Marco questioned and got up from his chair, but Allie grabbed a hold of his arm. 

“Are you crazy? He didn’t even see me when I accidently threw a rock at your window.” She retorted. “I want him to see me, I want my parents to see me, I want Miles to see me, but I’m not going to get that, because you can’t _make_ them believe in me, and what about after? You’ll all die, and I won’t.”

Marco brushed off Allie’s hand, and knelt down in front of her, with one fist over his heart, just like the first time he’d found out she was Arthur. “My King-Queen-Whatever, I swore that you’d always have me to believe in you, and even in your current state, you will have others too. Your family misses you greatly, and though it may bring heart-ache, they deserve to know that you’re still here, even if no one else will.”

Allie stared at him, too stunned to speak at the moment. She’d figured her mom and dad would miss her, but to hear it confirmed just stabbed at her heart. Will could have been a good boyfriend, Miles could have been a great friend (and she was immensely relieved that Pitch hadn’t brought Miles up in her dreams, with that one scathing exception), but her parents were always there, even when she complained about the constant moves. 

It would be selfish, something she’d tried to divert, but she wanted her parents back. “How can I get them to believe again?”

Marco smiled at her as he rose to his feet, gripping her hand. “With something extraordinary.”

Allie wondered about she could pull that off, but as her eyes caught sight of the butter knife, it came to her. ‘I just hope it works.’


End file.
